


Sleep Over

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: D-agency members are the middle school students, M/M, Sakuma is the sensei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D-class will head towards a field trip the next day.  Sakuma,  their teacher, knowing his students best , thought it would take one hell of a time if they are going to have a meeting place. Their class would surely be late for the bus.</p><p>And so, he asked for suggestions from his class. Kaminaga, being the playful mischevous student, suggested for a sleep over. </p><p>The problem was, which house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Over

**Author's Note:**

> Because of the drama cd, I thought of this lol.
> 
> This is still sorta un-betaed like my life. I'm sorry.

_It wasn't supposed to be this way._

 

 

They were readying for tomorrow's school trip. The meeting is scheduled to be seven in the morning, in front of the school. The buses will all take the students to the said field trip. 

Yet, knowing his class, Sakuma was just worried we won't make it that early. Some of them can be quite troublesome. 

 

_No, all of them can be._

_There is nothing in between._

 

So he asked them what they think would be the best way to nit be late since  he couldn't come up with anything.

The "I'll fail you if you come late" isn't right. It won't work on them either way so there's that. 

To trick them isn't appropriate too. But IF anyone would try, one could tell them that they'll have an award if they won't be late. It could work on Kaminaga and Tazaki. But it certainly wouldn't work on the rest. Especially Miyoshi and Jitsui. Their "I can obtain anything without any award or reward from anyone anytime I want" attitude will show. 

 

Kaminaga raised his hand and quickly stood up from his seat, "Hey! Sakuma-sensei! How about a sleep over?"

 

"That's absurd." Hatano argued, lazily rocking his chair back and forth.

 

"For once, I agree with you, Hatano." Miyoshi speaks up, looking at Hatano through his mirror which he probably carries even to bed. Hatano rolls his eyes. "Yeah right, Miyoshi. You just agree with me because you're worried that whoever's house it will be might not have enough mirrors you could look at."

Miyoshi shrugs, "I can't help it that I'm that beautiful. More beautiful than you."

Hatano's mental capacity suggested for him to just shut up or  Miyoshi's "I am beautiful and sucks to be you" speech wouldn't end.

"No, actually, it is a good idea." Jitsui comments, raising his head from reading his book."Staying in one house could help us wake up earlier and prepare faster."

 

Tazaki smiles, showing his thumbs up for the idea.

 

"Whose house will we stay in?" Amari inquires, raises his hand. 

 

There was a deafening silence in their classroom.

 

"Wouldn't it be convenient if it's near from here?" Odagiri decided to break the silence, and for once, talk and suggest. 

Fukumoto nods in agreement. 

 

"...The nearest house here is probably..." Kaminaga's voice dies down as his eyes travels to Sakuma. His classmates does the same.

 

"But-"

"It's decided." Miyoshi grins.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure." 

"You should be more happy, Hatano." Jitsui smiles innocently at the shorter boy who rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time.

 

"Awesome! A sleep over! In Sakuma-sensei's house! Woohoo!" Kaminaga runs around the room, spinning and jumping in joy.

 

 

 

And now _**this**_.

 

Sakuma stands in his living room, staring as his five students make themselves feel at home.

Odagiri is sitting on the floor, hugging his knees and resting his chin on it as he types on his phone. Sakuma approaches him to see what makes the silent student become more silent all by his own.

 

_Line? What in neptune's name is that?_

 

He sees him typing on something like "www that's so funny".

 

Sakuma couldn't decide what's more weird; Odagiri not being with Fukumoto right now or Odagiri sending "www that's funny" to god knows who with that stoic and expressionless face.

 

Speaking of Fukumoto.. _.where is he?_

The D-class adviser turns his head to the kitchen (that's just across the living roon) the moment he heard noises coming from it. The noise sounded like the clanging of pans and casseroles. He immediately scans the place only to see Fukumoto who seems to be looking for something. He approaches his student..

 

"Sensei, can I cook here?"

 

_What._

 

"Uh, sure? Can you cook?"

 

His tallest student nods before going back to his business. "This will only take a while."

 

_Well, he seems capable._

 

Sakuma returns his gaze to the livng room and sees Hatano is now laying on the big soft sofa, fiddling with his phone. Jitsui is sitting on the comfortable chair next to it, busy reading his newly purchased "The history of Masochism and Sadism"  book. Sakuma was about to reprimand how a student can have that kind of book when he heard Kaminaga's loud voice.

 

"Guys! Check out Sensei's room! It's awesome here!" Said student exclaimed loudly, making others stop on their tracks and run towards where he is.

 

 

_Shit._

 

 

He tries to run ahead of them, but he was still the last one to arrive at his own room. 

Seeing Kaminaga and Miyoshi inspecting his Gundam figurine collection.

 

"Whoa! That's cool!" Hatano, for the first time ever, actually looked as interested as a five year old who just saw a toy. He approaches the big rack covered with glass containing all sorts of action figures and figurines, legos and car toys. Sakuma could swear he could see the glint of amusement and excitement in the short student's eyes as he pressed his hands on the glass.

 

"Hatano, please behave yourself. You might just break it." Miyoshi comments, Hatano glares at him again. 

 

"Uh, no, It's okay. You can play with it if you want. Just don't break anything."

 

"Really!? Thanks, sensei!" Hatano carefully slides the glass over and grabs the expensive yet cool looking Gundam figure.

 

"Sensei, you collect these ever since you were young?" Jitsui inquires, eyes focused on a particular race car toy. 

 

_They're actually interested..._

 

"Y-yes." Sakuma clears his throat. "Ever since I was in middle school.  I save my allowance just to catch on to the sale everytime. And uh,  you can touch that car, Jitsui."

 

Again,  Sakuma saw the midly surprised expression on his student,  and Jitsui mouths  "thank you,  sensei" before getting the said thing that's caught his eyes for a while now.

 

"Sensei,  do your friends come over here often back in middle and high school? They must be always amazed by these cool babies!" Kaminaga exclaims,  looking up to him with curiosity. 

"Sleepover must be quite a mess for Sakuma-sensei." Miyoshi adds up,  staring at Sakuma's way.  

 

_Ah..._

 

All seven pairs of eyes fall on him,  waiting for his answer.  Sakuma looks on the floor before smiling solemnly.  

 

"I.. I didn't have enough friends to come over. A sleepover was a thing I yearned to experience but my parents were too strict because of what happened to my uncle...

He was a cheerful boy... and...uh, well, like I said I did not have much friends..."

 

The look of unhidden shocked are evident on their faces for the first time.  Miyoshi and Jitsui in particular seemed to not expect that kind of action based on the expressions on their faces.  

 

 

Sakuma continues, "...Those figurines and toys served as my company those times."

 

 

 

There was a sickening awkward moment for silence that Sakuma realized and so he snaps back,  waving his hands at them. 

"B-but that's in the past!" He pauses to clear his throat,  "I have you guys to teach now and devote my time to...so..."

 

I hoped that eased the tension in the atmosphere... 

 

There was another round of silence when Fukumoto peaks into the room. 

 

"Guys,  it's dinner time."

 

••••

 

After eating the delicious dinner Fukumoto prepared,  Sakuma let all of eight of them to take turns in the twk bathrooms in his house for a half-bath and shower.

There are three bathrooms in his house. One downstairs near the living room, one upstairs beside the guest rooms (2 rooms for guests, "Don't ask" Sakuma told them.) and One inside Sakuma's room ("Don't use this.") The downstairs one was claimed by Fukumoto, Odagiri and Amari.  The upstairs one by Jitsui,  Hatano, Kaminaga and Tazaki. 

 

Sakuma went down to check on the three, and saw Amari to be the only one waiting outside.  

_Fukumoto and Odagiri bathe together? Isn't that..._

"Ah,  it's normal. They're just brushing their teeth together. Please don't mind it." Amari assures him with a smile. 

 

 _Well, at least they're not shouting like the ones upstairs._ Sakuma nods at his most friendly student and went back to check on the four upstairs. 

 

"Shupt thu phuck uph en mhove ashide,   Kahminhaga!" Hatano's voice can be heard from outside the closed bathroom door. 

"You shupt uph! I got ere purst!" Replies the other. 

 

_They must be brushing their teeth._

 

"You two are like kids.  Why am I even grouped with you lot?" Jitsui says in a calm voice,  yet Sakuma sensed an edge to it.

He didn't hear Tazaki but the coo coo sound he can hear nearby... _Or inside the bathroom? Oh god._

_All's well... I guess?_

 

_The seven seems okay._

_Seven._

_Oh,  Miyoshi._

 

He immediately rushed to his room--

 

"Miyoshi,  please don't use..."

 

\--and sees Miyoshi halfway through undressing his shirt. 

 

"Why are you here?"

 

"The others have claimed the other two.  I wouldn't want to wait that long. We will finish way earlier too if I use this one." Miyoshi pauses,  smirking. "Also Sakuma-sensei,  I know this is your house, and your room,  but I believe privacy must still be given in the bathroom?" 

 

The teacher looks away,  "U-uh,  sorry.  Yeah, go ahead." He takes huge steps away from his own room.

 

_Why the hell am I apologizing?_

 

 

••••

 

 

Sakuma decided to hit the bed too. Not after he's secured that all of them are already in the two rooms he prepared for them. 

 

Checking the room slightly far from his own, he sees Amari, Tazaki, Fukumoto and Odagiri already laying down and sleeping in their respective futon.  

 

He transfer to the other room, and sees Hatano and Jitsui cuddled together.  The latter seems to be cold so Sakuma grabs another blanket and wraps around the two. He smiles,  satisfied when Jitsui seems to be more comfortable now.  He turns to the other two, Kaminaga and Miyoshi,  and sees Miyoshi laying on his back while Kaminaga has a book on his face.  

 

 _They still look like children who needs constant care,  huh_?

 

Ever so quietly, Sakuma exits their room and closes the door gently.  

He then makes his way towards his room, grabs a towel and enters his bathroom to take a shower.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why are all of you still awake and here in my room?"

 

Sakuma raised an eyebrow at his students, who a moment ago was just comfortably sleeping in their futons. 

 

Now,  they're all over his room,  and his bed. 

 

Miyoshi claimed the center of the bed, looking at his own pocket mirror.  Hatano and Jitsui is sitting in the edge of the big bed,  looking into something in the former's phone. Tazaki is by the large window, leaning on the huge curtain covering the glass.  Meanwhile,  Odagiri and Fukumoto is watching some food documentary on the tv.  

_How the hell did I now hear anything while I was at the shower_.

 

"We are not sleepy yet." Miyoshi speaks up first 

 

"Yeah,  it's boring to sleep so early." Hatano supports Miyoshi, and Jitsui nods.  

Fukumoto and Odagiri stares at Sakuma,  as if agreeing to their classmates.  

 

"Guys,  since we're not sleepy yet,  how about a pillow fight?" Kaminaga says from behind Sakuma,  surprising the teacher.

 

Tazaki is the first one to react,  "That would be a cool idea."

 

"Uh--" Sakuma is about to object but his student's voices of agreement won over him. 

 

"I don't mind it."

"I agree with Fukumoto."

"You're actually useful for once,  Kaminaga."

"It's good to play that on a sleepover as I have read over some stories."

"Let's do it!"

Finally, Miyoshi grins at him,  "Of course, this is still your call,  Sakuma-sensei."

 

_I want to._

_Wait what?_

"I don't--"

 

"Cool!  Grab a pillow everyone!"

 

 _"My call",_ Yeah right.  Sakuma thought how did it come to this as his students now grab their own preferred pillows. 

 

 

Jitsui got the two small yet thick cream-colored cot-bed 14 by 22" pillow, good for his accuracy.  Hatano grabs the thick square grey 16 by 16" pillow, good for his own size. Tazaki takes the same one as Jitsui but it's with the angry birds pillow.  Odagiri and Fukumoto chose the superking 20 by 36" pillows, which greatly suits them. Kaminaga and Miyoshi chose the Queen size pillows of 20 by 30". The latter's reason is that he's the queen of beauty. 

 

All of them on their positions,  waiting for Sakuma to grab one.  

But he refused.  

 

 

So they went ahead and hit each other in content with pillows. 

 

 

Tazaki aims to hit at Jitsui,  but the shorter boy shields himself using one pillow,  and hits Tazaki with the other one.  

Hatano launches at Fukumoto, the taller man ducks and plans to hit back at him. And he almost did hit him,  but he saw Hatano smirk at the last moment. It was too late when  the shorter man grabs Odagiri and then Fukumoto hits his partner instead. Amari takes this as a chance and hits Hatano with all he got. Miyoshi is just standing there, amused. 

 

_Where's Kaminaga--_

 

Next thing Sakuma knew,  is that he was hit with something soft.

 

Like a pillow. 

 

And thus he turns to see a smirking Kaminaga. 

 

"Sensei,  Join us!"

 

"No, I--"

 

And he was hit by another. 

 

Hatano. 

 

 

And by another,  Jitsui.  

 

And more pillows hit him,  coming from unexpected directions and by unseen ways. 

 

 

 _Okay,  that's it_.  

 

Sakuma smiles. It had been years since he had this much fun.  And it is with his students.

_It's actually... Fun._

 

He gives up to his urge and grabs the nearest pillow:

 

 _ **A long,  thick,  dark blue bolster**_. 

 

 

"Good, now sensei is--Whoa!" Hatano tries to dodge Sakuma who's suddenly rushing at him. He successfully blocks away his teacher's hits in four times and was confident he'd miss again.

 

"You're never gonna bring me down me like that,  SEN--UGH!" and he was whacked in the head quite hard as he falls on the ground with a loud thud. Sakuma himself is slightly surprised. 

Jitsui takes this distraction and dashes to Sakuma's back, readies his pillow,  only to see his teacher prepared and strikes him on the face with his bolster pillow,  and then on the stomach. Causing him to fly towards the bed. 

 

Six pair of eyes are now midly confused. But their confusion is short-lived as they all see how their teacher excitingly bolt towards where Fukumoto is and immediately pound his huge pillow to the tall student;  sending him down.  

"HAHAHAHA!"

Odagiri gazes at him with furrowed eyebrows,  but Sakuma laughs loudly and pummels his pillow to him;  also bringing him down.  

 

"Sensei,  calm do-UUGH!" Tazaki was bashed repeatedly on the back before he makes a loud down on the floor. 

"HAHAHAHA!"

The three student remaining sees Sakuma laughing gaily as he made a scurry towards Amari who's eyes are wide and tries to defend himself, "Sakuma-sensei! Pillow fights are supposed to be cute and warm--" but ends up getting cracked and hit by the head.  Also falling down.

 

"HAHAHAHHA!" Sakuma cracks up laughter,  and then finally turns to Kaminaga.

 

"HOLY SHIT,  HOLY SHIT!" Kaminaga runs around the room, but their adviser is being persistent on sprinting towards him.  

 

"OH GOD!" Kaminaga exclaims before getting thumped repeatedly. Ends up sleeping too. 

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

 

"You're quite aggressive,  Sakuma-sensei." Miyoshi laughs. 

 

 

"Ah,  you're not in reasoning now,  are you--" Sakuma didn't even let him finish as he shoots towards Miyoshi, the latter triumphantly always dodges. 

 

But Sakuma's pillow clobbers only strengthenes everytime. Finally,  Miyoshi manages to hit him on the head,  making him take a step back. 

"You're strong, Sakuma-sen-" Miyoshi's eyes widened when Sakuma easily regains his own excited self and punches him with the thick pillow again and again until he fell on his feet. 

 

It's actually really fun. 

"HAHAHA!" and there he goes and hit the ground,  the air around him and everywhere as he laugh. 

 

 

"Pillow fights are not supposed to be cute,  it's a battle to decide who is the manliest of them all! Hahahaha!"

 

"HAHAHAHA... 

HAHAHA... 

haha...?"

 

"Uhm,  class?"

 

 

Sakuma finally snaps back from his own world and sees the result of what he did. All of the eight "tough and mischievous" students all over his room;  down and sleeping. 

 

 

Even Jitsui and Miyoshi isn't moving. 

 

Sakuma realized he had _too much fun._  His pent up tension and urge to have some fun with friends(in this case,  students) is released quite violently.

 _Through a pillow fight_. 

 

 _ **I'm dead meat**_. 

 

"Uh...goodnight?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sakuma just walked up to all of them and carefully carries them back to their rooms; wrapping them on warm,  thick blankets. 

 

It took a glass of water and a plan for an apology speech before Sakuma falls into a deep slumber. 

 

 ••••

 

 

 

 

 

 

Miyoshi sits on the chair outside the house, staring at the dark blue sky that's slowly being joined with the beautiful hue of yellow and orange. 

 

"You let him hit you,  too?" A voice popped up,  and Miyoshi quirks his lips up. 

 

"Jitsui."

 

The addressed teen takes a seat beside him, joining him into staring at the pretty scenery.

 

"You let him hit you first."

 

"Fukumoto,  the school's Archery club leader. Odagiri, the leader of the Kendo club. Both competent enough to win the interschool competition with two other middle schools. Tazaki, he may not look like it but he knows a lot about Kung-Fu."

 

Miyoshi doesn't reply,  he only listens to Jitsui. 

 

"Amari,  he's just having second thoughts on Karate. But he's beyond good. He knows a little more than plenty on the human body that could render anyone paralyzed. Kaminaga fends off some guys who tried to bully his date.  Those were high school and college students. Hatano, the martial arts master among all of us.  Also, remember when he sent Fukumoto flying?"

 

Miyoshi snorts,  turning to Jitsui who also faced him. 

 

"And you,  are a master of Taekwondo." 

 

It was Jitsui's turn to smile,  "But I don't want to hear that from the one who won the Judo competition nationwide. You excel at more than a lot. At a very young age at that."

 

Both giggles,  before relaxing into a gentle smile. 

 

"Sakuma-sensei never experienced this." Miyoshi reasons out.

 

"So,  you let him win that fight?" Jitsui asks,  though it didn't sound like one. 

 

"Don't make it sound like I'm the only one who did that. Hatano was the first one."

 

"Yes,  but knowing you,  Miyoshi.  Or all of us,  you're expecting something else in return?" Jitsui,  placing his hand to cover his lips,  chuckles.

 

Miyoshi sends a smirk his way,  "Sakuma-sensei is a good teacher.  I've never seen one like him. He's interesting and I am intrigued to know more about him in the future.  Although yes,  I do expect something in return. When have we worked for free?"

 

Jitsui smiles innocently, "Now,  I have no idea what will happen next. But I have to admit that I am excited to the turn of events."

 

"It's almost six in the morning,  we should wake them up." 

 

"They're already awake,  sensei is the only one sleeping."

 

"Let him rest for a little while more."

 

 

 

 

In the end,  their class arrived last,  and they were fifteen minutes late. 

 

_So much for a sleepover._

••••

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aww, how kind D-class is. 
> 
> Note to self: Don't trigger Sakuma's pillow fight tendency to fight. If you ain't in d-class, bro, don't try this at a sleepover. Only if you have a Sakuma-kind of friend. 
> 
> Do you? 
> 
> Haha! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I don't really know a thing about pillow sizes so google. 
> 
> Comments are appreciated! I'd like to know what you think! It might take a while before I can reply though. But please do! (/ω＼)


End file.
